This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Diffusion-weighted imaging (DWI) may provide information - physically unrelated to microvascular changes detected by contrast-enhanced MRI - that can improve the specificity of MRI for breast cancer diagnosis. Attempts thus far to benefit from the information content that DWI may offer have been limited by the use of single-shot techniques, with inherent sensitivity to geometric distortions and limitations in detected lesion size. The aim of this HIPAA-compliant, IRB-approved study was to compare the sensitivity and specificity of high-resolution DWI of the breast to 'conventional'dynamic-contrast enhanced MRI, and to pathology. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)